Dusk: Amnesia Adventure
by NickyW093
Summary: Dusk, Burn Fist, Depressed Shadow and Snowy are trapped in the computer game and they must defeat the mysterious mage name Slogan in order to be released It's for my friend in DeviantArt Peace-hate1love
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Dusk is on his laptop, playing a computer game in his bedroom. Just then, Burn Fist, Dusk's older step-brother walks into the room in the middle of gaming

"What's up, Dusk" Burn Fist greet as he sat down on his bed, he then looks at the screen. "What are you playing?" asked Burn Fist

"Pewdiepie; Amnesia Adventure" Dusk answered as he clicks on the button to make the characters on the game move

"What's that?" Burn asked

"It's about a Swedish man name Pewdiepie, or Felix Kjellberg, his real name, who ended up in a world Amnesia and he has to rescue Cutiepie or Marzia, from the evil mage named Slogan"

"Ohhhh..." Burn starts to get to know the game, he then questioned "but who's Marzia?"

"Cutiepie's real name" Dusk answered as he plays, only to ended up facing 3 spiders in the game

"So, how did Pewdiepie ended up in Amnesia?" Burn wonders

"I dunno," Dusk shrugged "beats me..."

After taking down the orcs in the game, he then went to the room. As Dusk swiftly pressing the buttons on his laptop, Burn Fist looks at his games on his shelf, there are 115 of them, including "The House of the Dead", "Five Nights at Freddy's" (1 and 2), "The Walking Dead" and "Slender". He also noticed that Dusk even owns an occulus rift, which is sitting next to his computer

"Dusk, are those games that you've played?" Burn Fist asked as he took out a game cover called "Food Battle; The Game"

Dusk looks up from the screen and explained "I don't really like romance and stuff, so I stick with horror games, the best horror game ever played is "Five Nights at Freddy's", the second one..."

"But I thought you like the first one..." Burn points out

"It was how many animatronics there are in the game." Dusk explained, "Plus, I watched how Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Smos Games played that game. I even see how Lily and Finn do it."

"Wait…" Burn cuts in "so you're playing video games for a living?"

"Yeah" Dusk replied, he then look down on his laptop

"Well I think we have to go to sleep right now, so, I'm going to bed. G'night" Burn Fist yawned as he left the room.

"Night, Burn Fist" Dusk called him back. Burn Fist really appreciates Dusk, since he was the least attractive man and is a complete opposite of his brother, Depressed Shadow, which, he was jealous of him for the respect of Snowy, his younger sister.

Dusk gets in the bed and falls asleep, but not before he saved his game-play, close the game, shuts off his laptop and place it on his desk to recharge his laptop.


	2. Sucked in

Chapter 2: Sucked in

It was Wednesday and they are all having their leisure time on a lounge room: Dusk is on his laptop, once again, playing "Five Nights at Freddy's 2" (he's up to Night 5 at the moment, which is a lot frustrating because he lost in the game no matter how much he tries and how long he survives), Depressed was on his couch, resting as usual, Snowy was reading a book called "The Snow Queen" and Burn Fist, who is eating a burrito (LIKE A BOSS!) when he had come up with an idea.

Burn Fist went to Snowy and asked "Hey, do you wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?"

Snowy was puzzled of this question he asked and in a second, Burn let out a long, high-pitched screech, which surprises (and annoys) her. Then, a second later, Dusk joined in and the two screech non-stop for a minute

"Oh, my poor ears…" Snowy sighed in chagrin

Depressed, however; unpleased, disapproved and felt completely pissed off, he steps in, shutting the duo up

"GUYS!" Depressed shouted, "Guys! Please!" He then took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Don't tell me that you've seen "Dumb and Dumber" last night…" said Depressed as he strokes Snowy on a head, "You're scaring her…" he added as he took her to his room

"Pfft, whatever bro, it's not like we were scaring her or something" Burn responded as he went to the kitchen to put his in the sink and gets a glass of water

Dusk, in the meantime, had successfully survived Night 5 in FNAF 2. "I'm gonna play Night 6 for later…" Dusk grinned as he closed the game, checking replies on Facebook and went to continue where he left off in "Pewdiepie: Amnesia Adventures", only to find that his game file wasn't there

"What the fire truck?!" Dusk gasped in shock. He began to felt worried about his game file, "there's gotta be a reason for this…!" Dusk panics, then, he realized "maybe I forgot to save the game! URGH!" Dusk face palm in frustration, "now I have to start all over again"

Dusk goes to the main menu and was about to select "New Game" when, he saw a message on top of the game's title logo. It reads:

"_Your game file has been deleted. Select "New Game" to join the adventure in this game"_

"What does it even mean?" Dusk wonders, but when he moves the mouse to select "New Game", nothing happens, but a second later, an aqua vortex open on his laptop screen

"Whoa! What the heck?!" Dusk exclaim in surprise

Burn Fist returned from the kitchen, "Dusk, what are you-"

"HEEEEEELP!" a scream is heard

Burn Fist ran to the living room and was shocked to see Dusk had been dragged into the screen

Grabbing him by the wrist, burn Fist strained "Hang on!" But because the vortex is too strong for Burn Fist to outsmart it, he got dragged in too

Depressed and Snowy, both emerged from their room in a nick of the time, went to rescue their respective older brothers, only to get sucked in as well.

As they all sucked into the computer screen, the game then blacked out and so is his laptop…


	3. Enter Amnesia

Chapter 3: Enter Amnesia

"Wha-where am I?" Dusk mutters as he woke up, looking around the place, he noticed the room looked a lot vintage, "is this… Brennenburg Castle?" he questioned. The he realized that he had changed; his clothes, his hair, everything had changed…

He goes to take a look at the mirror and, to his surprise, he is actually PEWDIEPIE!

"I'm… Pewdiepie?!" Dusk stuttered. He is changed to a white t-shirt with a picture of a blue-and-black brofist logo with the name "Pewdiepie" underneath, blue jeans (which he now had legs), a pair of black sneakers and a black headphone with green details. His gloves and goggles are missing and his hair had style in a manner of Pewdiepie's

"Can anyone explain what is going on?" cried a familiar voice

Dusk, as Pewdiepie, looked around to see the other three, all transformed as well

"Holy new personas!" Dusk exclaimed, he eyes grew wide

Burn Fist had changed, he is wearing a golden turban with matching robe, pants and shoes, his gloves are also missing

"Burn Fist…" Dusk stuttered "You're… Stephano!"

"Can you explain why I look like a pig?" cried another

Dusk and Burn Fist, who is now Stephano, looked at Depressed, who is wearing a brown sleeveless hoodie, black skinny jeans (also now has legs) and matching shoes. He sported pig ears and a twisted tail and is partly covered in blood.

"Depressed…" Dusk points out "you look… like Piggeh!"

"Wait, if that's four of us, then where's Snowy?" Burn questioned

"Probably NOT sucked in…" Dusk guessed, just then, Snowy emerged, now wearing a light green blouse and a green vest sweater, dark brown pants, black school shoes, a green beret and is now wearing glasses, her hair was tied into a low ponytail and her red icy gauntlets are unseen

"Snowy…" Dusk gasped "You're now Mr. Chair!"

"Or Ms. Chair…" Depressed, as Piggeh, corrects him "Because she's a girl, not a guy…"

"What just happen?" Snowy, now Mr. Chair, whined

It was then a book, which is dark green with golden outlines, magically opens, flipping to the intro page. The quartet went to the book and Dusk reads:

"_Welcome to the world of Amnesia, I am Noble D."_

"Noble D?!" Dusk gasped in surprise before he continue

"_You and your friends are now in this room. If you'rereading this, you have started a new game"_

"No wonder why it zapped us in here…' Dusk finally understands it "…and my game file got deleted. Let's see…"

"_From the moment you were in the game, instead of calling your friends in a transition, your friends and your names are now changed to: PewdieDusk, Burnphano, Depiggeh and Snow Chair…"_

"Neat" Burn commented, "But how did this book know our name?"

"I dunno" Dusk replied, puzzled "I dunno how Noble D. did it"

"Well how to we suppose to get home?" Snowy spoke up, "we can't just stayed like this forever"

"Good question" Dusk responds, he then reads the book and told them, "it said that the way to get back to where we started was to defeat the evil mage, Slogan"

"That's great, let's go!" Burn replied as he walks off

"But I think we need weapons for this and I know where they are" Dusk points out

"Where exactly?" Depressed asked

"Here…" Dusk walks towards the closet, opens the door, revealing four weapons: a golden scimitar, a bro-axe, a fire blade and a wizard staff. They all picked up their weapon and exit the room, but before they did…

"But there's a catch guys," Dusk reminds the other three "it says on the book that if I got killed, you all die!"

"Then we're just gonna say our prayers right before you die" Burn suggested "or better… let's, not risk that…"

They all agree and head out


	4. We're off to defeat Slogan

Chapter 4: We're off to defeat Slogan

The quartet, now respectively called PewdieDusk, Burnphano, Depiggeh and Snow Chair, ventures around Brennenburg Castle, searching far and wide for Slogan so they can take him down and return to where they left off…

As they did, they have to find the keys to the locked rooms, smashing barrels…

"Remind me why we have to smash barrels?" asked Burnphano

"He hates barrels" replied PewdieDusk after all the barrels had been smashed to smithereens

When they had found the equipment they needed from other rooms, they all head to the library, where, before they put out a fire, PewdieDusk found a book called "The Many Faces of Pewdiepie". He opens the book, showing hundreds of photos of Pewdiepie

"Isn't that Pewdie?!" Burnphano gasped

"Yes" PewdieDusk replied

PewdieDusk closed the book, return it to the shelf and go back to where they left; extinguish the fire place, where they get into the secret passage to the office…

As they search around the office, Snowy Chair found a large pink teddy bear that is sitting on a chair and when she picks it up, she finds a golden piece, she picks it up

"Guys, look what I've found…" Snow Chair called, showing the piece to the boys

"It's the first half of the medallion coin" PewdieDusk examined

"I wonder where the other half of this is…" wonders Depiggeh

"Guess we should go find it and see what happens "PewdieDusk suggested as they head out before…

_HIIIISSSSSSSS_

The 3 giant spiders had emerged, encountering the quartet

"EEK!" Snow Chair shriek in fear

"Heh, you always don't like this one…" Burnphano mocks Snow Chair

"Quit it!" Depiggeh cuts in, grabbing Snow Chair to calm her down

"Get ready!" PewdieDusk called as he draws out his bro-axe

3 giant spiders jumped out and everyone else drew their weapons and fight. Depiggeh got bitten by a spider by a spider he was fighting, but quickly recovers himself with an antidote. Snow Chair, howver, can't fight, not because they're not enough giant spiders for each one to attack, but it's because it's because every time she attempts to fight, the powers gets too strong for her to control it

"Snow Chair, are you gonna help us? We're dying here!" Burnphano yelled at her

"I'M DOING IT JUST AS I COULD!" Snow Chair yelled back and in the same time, panicking

"Then help us out!" Burnphano demands

Snow Chair tried, but as she did, she dropped her staff, which sends out green lightning on 3 spiders, zapping them in the progress

"Uh, yeah…" Burnphano respond "more like that…"

Then they all went outside where they eventually found the second half of the medallion coin, they then went to the gate where…

"It's locked…" Burnphano tells them

PewdieDusk then looked down on a medallion, which is now put together. Depiggeh looks at it

"I think that something to do what Noble D. says" Depiggeh stated

"Oh that's right…" PewdieDusk respond, he then instructed "we have to place the coin medallion on the pedestal"

As PewdieDusk place it on a table, it glows along with the medallion and the gate opens

"Brilliant, now let's get t it!" Burnphano beamed and went inside. But in a second they enter the hallway…

**BANG!**

"What was that?" Snow Chair stutters in fear

"I dunno," Depiggeh shrugged, "but…"

"If that's something horrible around here," PewdieDusk spoke up "there's only one way to do…"

"And it's…?" Burnphano questions

Just then, the door cracked open and a hideous figure stepped in

"WUAAAAH! Oh gosh, NO!" Snow Chair screamed

"RUN!" PewdieDusk shouted

The quartet proceeded to run as it emerged.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Snow Chair screamed

"It's the Bro, Pewdie's main enemies" PewdieDusk explained, "and by the way, you literally screamed like a girl!"

They kept running away from the Bros, the more Bros emerge, the faster they would have to get away from it. That is, until PewdieDusk spotted a door

"Quick, get to the door!" ordered PewdieDusk

They ran towards the door and get in, but as Snow Chair entered, she realized her hat was missing, it must have fall off whilst chasing, so she quickly manage to retrieve it before shutting the door locked, leaving the Bros locked out, terminating the chase

PewdieDusk grabs a nearby shipment boxes and places them to barricade the door. The quartet stops there at the basement, gasping for air, exhausted

"Phew! That was close…!" Burnphano panted "we almost got killed by the Bros"

"Yeah," Depiggeh agreed "they're nasty"

"But they're sexy according to Pewdiepie" PewdieDusk states

"Well… at least… we got away" Snow Chair pants

"Well, there's no time for this," PewdieDusk spoke up "Let's take care of Slogan and get ourselves home. The book said he should be at the very bottom of the castle"

Then suddenly...


	5. Beat the boss

Chapter 5: Beat the Boss

**YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!**

Roared a wild beast that looks like a Minotaur, but with a tail of a dragon, a head of a warthog, horns of a ram and eyes of a spider

"OH MY GOSH!" Snow Chair screamed in fear and surprise

"Who are you?!" Depiggeh exclaimed

"I am Flava," introduced the Minotaur, "One of Slogan's henchman. And I'm NOT letting you get away from me!"

Burnphano scoffed, drawing out his scimitar "bring it on!"

"I think Flava's gonna charge so, get ready, guys!" PewdieDusk drew out his bro-axe

Flava takes out his spear made of indestructible metal and charged towards the quartet. Depiggeh attacks by sending burst of flames to Flava

"Fire breath, nice!" PewdieDusk complimented, he knew that Piggeh can fight with fire in the game

"Thanks" Depiggeh smirked

Flava then charge to Snow Chair, who ducks every time Flava swings his spear on her, only for Snow Chair to cling into his spear on his 5th swing. He then throws her out, sending her flying and crashed onto the wall

"Snow Chair!" Depiggeh cried, he then turns to Flava, in fury "you'll pay for this!" Depiggeh goes to Snow Chair, who got up and was fine, but got so furious that she confronts Flava

"Didn't you see it is not nice to throw people?!" Snow Chair yelled as she picked up a nearby rock, but Depiggeh stopped her before she could throw it

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Snow Chair, please! Just calm down!" Depiggeh tell her calmly

"I'm calm…" Snow Chair responded as she took a deep breath. Suddenly, in a split-second later, she tossed the stone at Flava on the back, which infuriates him, who prepared to charge her

"Ah, great…" Depiggeh muttered

Flava charges in full speed and strength to Depiggeh and Snow Chair, but Burnphano and PewdieDusk stopped him in a nick of a time. The duo manages to outwit Flava and took him down. Flava then began to charge towards the quartets once more

"Run…!" PewdieDusk suggested and they all ran

Flava chased the quartet around the hall, then into the hallway

"Careful guys, I need to remind you that they're booby traps everywhere in this hallway," warned PewdieDusk 'so whatever you do, DON'T step on any—"

Too late, as Burnphano stepped on a pavement, by accident, which triggers the first booby trap – tranquilizer darts shoots out of the wall and they all dodge, WITHOUT getting shot by one

The second trap triggered, this time, it was Snow Chair who stepped on it. The floor opens, revealing a pit full of deadly spiders and they all leaped into it, WITHOUT getting eaten alive by a spider or two

Depiggeh stepped on the third pavement, flames fired out of the wall and they all ducked, WITHOUT getting burnt

PewdieDusk accidently triggered the fourth trap: big giant axe swaying side by side and they all swiftly dodged, WITHOUT being sliced off in half

The pursuit continues with a lot of booby traps, with PewdieDusk, being the only one who triggers the most traps, until…

"Pewdie, dead end ahead!" Burnphano called

"Wait!" PewdieDusk halts for a moment when they reach the dead end

Burnphano nearly fall off, "That was close!" He then spotted the other end, which is 7200mm away, that's the length of three cars "How do we suppose to get to the other side?"

"And what about Flava? He's trying to get us!" Snow Chair cried in exaggeration

"There's only one way to get to the other side and I know just how" PewdieDusk took out a hook shot that is in his inventory, aim at the pole that is on the ceiling and fires it

"Hang on tight, guys. On count to three, we all gonna jump and swing it to the other side!" PewdieDusk instructed the other three as they hold on to him

"I don't think we're gonna make it to the flipside…" Snow Chair whispered in concern

"Now! On three, one…" PewdieDusk began counting

"We would" Depiggeh reassures to Snow Chair

"…2…" He continues counting as PewdieDusk hangs on to his hook shot tightly

"Wait! What about Flava? He's gonna—" Burnphano protested, but before he could finish protesting…

"…3!" PewdieDusk called out and they all jumped at the same time. He then swings onto the other side of the end, which, they all landed with a "THUD"

"We made it…" Snow Chair gasps in surprise, she then cries in joy "I can't believe we made it!"

Flava tries to catch them up by jumping onto the other side, but about halfway, he fell into the bottomless pit, once again ending another pursuit

"Nice work guys!" PewdieDusk congratulated the other three, "now let's go find Slogan, take him down and get us outta here!"

"Dude, you've told us once, now you told us 3 times, so basically, can you not?" Burnphano complained

"Right… I have to remind you in case one of us forgets what we are supposed to do…" PewdieDusk response

"But speaking of which, why is Flava in this place even though he isn't in the game itself?" Burnphano wonders

"er… must've been a character created by a fan…" PewdieDusk guessed

* * *

Elsewhere

A mysterious mage, in an indigo cape with golden designs and a mask with a ruby attached to a golden frame on the forehead pacing back and forth, with an orb on his hand

"Curses!" the mage mutters "these fools should be captured by Flava, but surprisingly, they destroyed him!"

The mage then sat down on his throne with a huff, but when he takes a look on his orb for the last time, a smirk appears on his face

"Ha! They're not going anywhere this time…" the mage smiled with an evil chuckle


	6. Fallen

Chapter 6: Fallen

"So, uh… where were we?" Burnphano wonders

"If only we have a map, we woulda get to the very bottom of Brennengburg Castle…" PewdieDusk sigh

"So, Snow Chair…" Depiggeh asked Snow Chair "I've noticed that you're scared of using yours, so, I wonder if you could just take some baby steps"

"How should I know about taking baby steps" Snow Chair shrugged

"You could just try it…" Depiggeh guessed

"Alright…" Snow Chair agreed, she then tries to focus "okay, gonna control it I must! Just don't feel it!"

Then the quartet stopped at another basement, which includes a lot of boxes, empty bottles, a table with sacks and jars. He then noticed a note that is on the bed. PewdieDusk picked it, unfold it and read:

"_In front of you are 4 beds. You can rest on it to restore your health and strength to maximum point" _

_~ Noble D ~_

"I think we should get some rest, I'm exhausted" PewdieDusk tell the others and they all went to get some rest in the bed respectively

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

The quartet woke up with their health and strength full restored

"Now let's continue where we went off, shall we?" PewdieDusk suggested

They all agreed and went off…

When they enter the cellar, they were about to exit when…

"Stop!" Snow Chair interrupted the boys, "There's a note back there"

"And I have to read it?" PewdieDusk looked over to Snow Chair

"Well, yeah…" Depiggeh answered

So PewdieDusk and his siblings goes to the note, "okay, let's see what it says" PewdieDusk unfolds the note and reads it out loud

"_**DIE**__"_

"What does that even mean?" Burnphano questions, in confusion

Just then, the ground began to shake and then the centre of the floor cracked open, forming a hole. They all gasp in shock. Then more holes appeared

"Let's get outta here!" PewdieDusk demands

They all tried to escape, but the more holes appeared the harder and risky it is to get out. Snow Chair was the first one to fall into the hole when she stepped back

"AAAAAHHH!" Snow Chair cried as she fell down

"SNOW CHAIR!" cried Depiggeh in despair, then a hole cracked open, causing him to fell down, "AAAHHH!" down he goes

"NO! DEPIGGEH!" screamed Burnphano, then turns to PewdieDusk, "Go!"

"Burnphano?" PewdieDusk protested "what are you-?"

"Just go! Run for it, don't worry 'bout me! I'll catch you later!" he demands before he fell down in a split second, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" down he goes, leaving PewdieDusk alone

"Burnphano!" cried PewdieDusk, he then turns to the exit "I gotta get outta here… and FAST!" He then proceed to run from the collapsing room, which unfortunately, he was about to get out of the cellar when...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he fell down

* * *

After the fall, PewdieDusk opened his eyes

"Ow, my head..." PewdieDusk groaned as he sits up, his hand rubbed his head. "Where am I?" he look around to see he's in the dungeon, surrounded by boulders and skeletons

"Guys?" PewdieDusk called, worried "Hey! Burnphano! Depiggeh! Snow Chair! Where are you?!" He wanders around the dungeon, "I have to find them… I can't beat Slogan without them."

Just then, he found a note that is near the boulder, he pick it up and read

"_I've got your friends! If you want them back, come and get me… I'll be waiting…"_

_~ Slogan ~_

"Slogan!" PewdieDusk mutters in fury. He then vowed "Hang in there, guys. I'm coming!


	7. PewdieDusk saves the day

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 7: PewdieDusk saves the day/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Slogan… that creep!" PewdieDusk mutters as he continues to wander the dungeon and slaying some bros, all by him… "I wanna make sure that jerk is gonna regret the day he took my siblings away from me!" PewdieDusk exits the dungeon; he then arrived at the dungeon hall, where he took down TWO bros/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No wait a minute…" PewdieDusk arrived at the lair, right after he manage to outsmart a Chimera "Burnphano is the eldest sibling I have, well, I'm just the second oldest kid overall, so, maybe he could just take my spot and just figure out how to escape…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongMUAHAHAHAHA!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"PewdieDusk looked over the lair, here; he sees the mage walking towards the cell/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""…or not…!" PewdieDusk finishes as he saw a cell with 3 familiar figures in it/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Meanwhile, at the lair, BUrnphano tries to break out of the cell, only to collapsed in pain on his 6th attempt/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is it all you can do to get out?" the mage chuckled/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh you think I'm too weak to knock down this cell or too stupid to try and get out?" Burnphano called back in exhaustion and fury, "but who are you?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh I forgot to say my name… I am, Slogan" the mage introduced himself/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It is him… our one-way ticket to get us home…" PewdieDusk realized/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Uh, I don't mean to push in," Snow Chair interrupted, "But aren't you forgetting someone?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Pewdiepie?" Slogan estimated/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's PewdieDusk! Can't you get it right?!" Burnphano furiously correcting him/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""PewdieDusk, Pewdiepie, Pinkie Pie, WHATEVER!" Slogan scoffed "He's just a screaming crybaby"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"PewdieDusk eyes widen in shock, he angrily muttered "What did you call me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""And on top of that," Slogan continued "I'm not here to rule THIS world. I'm taking over PEWDIE's world, that's his creation after all and my, my, what a wonderful world, despite its terrible language. In my world, we call your world a GUISE."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Guise…?" Snow Chair spoke up in confusion/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It just means the external appearance of some idea, or plainly an attire." Depiggeh defined/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But… the way I'm saying it… this world is Pewdie's guise: An alternate reality." Slogan explained "Pewdie is the god of this world and I want to destroy him so I could be their god and they all have to bow before me!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Dream on, pal! Well, maybe in your universe…" Burnphano responded "but in our world, PewdieDusk isn't a screaming cry baby, he's my step-brother and always comes through when I need him… Always!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""On top of that… he's my brother" Snow Chair added/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And they all agree in general, much to PewdieDusk's happiness, who smiled, "thanks guys, just like Pewdiepie, when his bros needs him, he does come through, as always! So, as Pewdiepie, they need me now!" PewdieDusk then sneaks into the lair/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""HA! Pewdie never arrives when they need him" Slogan objects/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Or is he?" PewdieDusk called as he springs into action by jumping out and swing in with his hook shot. He Kicks Slogan right in the face and landed it with a perfect landing. "I'm back for my bros" PewdieDusk grins/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""PEWDIEDUSK!" The three cried in joy, Burnphano added "I knew you could come through"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sorry for the waits" PewdieDusk goes to unlock to cell, releasing his siblings, "I hope you guys are ready for a Pewdiepie Party now!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Enough talk!" Slogan pushed in "It's time you die here!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is that so?" PewdieDusk smirked "Then today will be the day known as strongthe day you got schooled!/strong"/p 


	8. Total Showdown

Chapter 8: Total Showdown

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! This is where you die!" Slogan laughs with a villainous smile

"Okay, focus on fighting Slogan, guys…" PewdieDusk concentrated and then turn to his siblings, "Slogan is our quick ticket to bail us out. Time for a quick vote—all those in favour of some major butt-kicking, say 'aye!'"

"AYE!" PewdieDusk, Burnphano, Depiggeh and Snow Chair, all cried in unison as they draw out their weapons

"Motion carried," PewdieDusk added "now let's do it!" Then the quartet began to charge

"And you need to fight, Snow Chair" Burnphano demands

"I'm trying!" Snow Chair cried as she tries to use her powers, but fails to control it

The fight raged on, Slogan tries to take them down with magic of his staff, but the quartet had outsmarted him. He then summons his henchmen, but they defeat them, which the more minions they summoned, the quicker for them to outsmarted them. Burnphano attacked some with his scimitar; PewdieDusk does so and deals Slogan with his bro-axe and Depiggeh fights back with his fire blade and sometimes his fire breath.

"Is this all you got!?" Slogan boomed as he got up

"Ah, shut up. We're not done!" PewdieDusk responded

"Well then, why don't you try destroy someone who's indestructible than you expected?!" and with an evil chuckle, he rig himself by casting a spell that can recover the spell's user to full health.

"Ah you kidding us?!" Burnphano cried in frustration and fury

"He uses magic" PewdieDusk explained "and we only got like 2 bottles of laudanum left…"

Depiggeh slash Slogan with his blade, but not a scar to be seen on him, "I think he's too invincible!"

"Ha! That's right! You probably don't know this one; it's a spell to heal myself to full energy. It also makes me feel, invincible!"

"Great!" Depiggeh sigh "if only Snow Chair can fight—"

"Snow Chair? Of course!" PewdieDusk snapped his finger, as if he had an idea "if Snow Chair can help us, we could defeat him, I'll go get her" he then proceed to go tell Snow Chair, only to spot her walking out

"Snow Chair?" PewdieDusk called his sister "Hey! Snow Chair, where are you going?"

"You seem to handle things smoothly" Snow Chair responded

"But Snow Chair, we need you!" PewdieDusk protested "you have to fight!"

"Yeah, without you, we're nothing!" Depiggeh agreed

"I'm sorry…" Snow Chair frowned "it's just that according to the book that we've read earlier, Mr Chair's powers were draining and I don't know why it happened…"

"I know that, but you gonna have to fight, otherwise we're toasted" PewdieDusk told her

"You just have to focus and concentrate and fight!" Depiggeh encouraged

"I don't think I can…!" Snow Chair protested, she's started to feel distressed, the more they encourage, the distressed she felt

"Fight it, Snow Chair!" Burnphano demands once more, "I know you can"

Overwhelmed, Snow Chair took out her wizard staff, took a deep breath and confronts Slogan, "alright… prepare to be beaten and I'm gonna defeat you in, the hard way"

"What?" Slogan questioned in confusion

"**CHAIRMODE ACTIVATE!**" Snow Chair summoned

Soon, bolts of blue and green lightning rain down, weakening Slogan

"IT HURTS!" Slogan yelped

"Way to go, Snow Chair!" PewdieDusk cheered as he pumped his fist in the air in triumph and Depiggeh smirked, giving her a thumbs-up

As Slogan becomes weaker, Snow Chair nodded to the boys "PewdieDusk, Burnphano, Depiggeh, now's your chance!"

"Right" PewdieDusk responded as he, Burnphano and Depiggeh made their final move to Slogan, making him slain

"N-NO… how could I…" cried Slogan as he collapsed, defeated

Snow Chair sat down, exhausted. Depiggeh goes to her, feeling proud of her. "I knew you could do it…" Depiggeh smiled as he gave Snow Chair a pat in the back.

"You did it, Snow Chair" PewdieDusk cheered

"See? That wasn't so bad…" Burnphano commented

"And now that Slogan is defeated, thanks to Snow Chair," PewdieDusk added "Pewdiepie's Team is—", just before he could finish, an aqua void (which is the same as the one they got sucked in earlier) opens, sucking the quartet back in once again


	9. Returning home

Chapter 9: Returning home

The quartet popped out of the computer screen; now back to where they left off. They were even back to their old selves: their clothes, their hair, even their names. They all got up.

"—Victorious, that's what I was going to say…" Dusk added

"Yeah," Burn Fist agreed

"Wait a minute…" Dusk suddenly realized "we're finally back from the video game!"

"Oh cool! That was like in the game, except without an occulus rift" Burn grinned

"I've never seen anything like that" Depressed Shadow added

"Feels like it is good to be back" Snowy chimed in

"I'm glad" Dusk grinned

"Well, Dusk," Burn went to Dusk "I think we wouldn't have made it without you, because Slogan could've make things worse to us, like putting us a curse or something…"

"Of course!" Dusk replied "like how Stephano, Mr. Chair or Piggeh wouldn't have made it without Pewdiepie

And they all make general agreement, until Burn Fist asked Dusk a question about the game

"Dusk, I do have one question" He asked "Where exactly did you get that game?"

Dusk answered "This one I got it from the Noble D Production website, this is where you can download that game for free"

"You… downloaded the game from the internet?" Burn questioned

"Yup! And on top of that, I also got a beta version of the newest game" Dusk added

"And it's…?" Depressed questioned

"Red's Revenge" Dusk finished

"Oh, what is that?" Snowy asked

"It's a sequel to "Pewdiepie: Amnesia Adventures", a game also created by Carson D Noble and I can't played that unless I finish the first one" Dusk explained

"Okay…" Burn nodded "But now that you finished the first one, can you show me how "Red's Revenge" goes?"

"Sure" Dusk accepts and gets his laptop

"And I think lunch is ready" Burn remind

"alright, well I am hungry right now" Dusk response as he got up and goes to the kitchen, leaving his laptop on and running, showing the scene where Pewdiepie was at the "Passage to the endings", in which, Dusk had to see the foreshadow of the game and played all three endings of all three characters respectively.

**_~The End_**


End file.
